


Changing his Mind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Changing his Mind

Title: Changing his Mind  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #159: The universe is change; our life is what our thoughts make it.  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Severus explains philosophy.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Changing his Mind

~

“I don’t get this philosophy stuff,” Harry muttered.

Severus looked up inquiringly from his Potions journal. “Oh?”

“‘The universe is change; our life is what our thoughts make it,’” Harry read. “Stupid.”

“Not at all,” Severus observed, leaning back. “Everything in the universe changes. Case in point: us.”

“What _about_ us?” Harry asked. “We’ve been together for years.”

“Indeed,” Severus agreed. “Many things had to change for that to happen, however.”

Harry grinned. “The main thing that I had to change was your _mind_ ,” he chuckled.

Severus inclined his head. “Fully as difficult as changing the universe.”

Harry nodded. “Point.”

~


End file.
